bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Monolith
The Monolith is a special agent that requires sacrifices to grant it powers. The range for the sacrifices is 120 Its base range (before any bonuses for the particular sacrifices) is int(120+(x^.02)+log7(x+1)), where X is the combined cost of all sacrifices. It costs 60 monkey money, and the pro is unlocked after 40 uses Sacrifice Powers Dart Monkey Pro: These attacks 10% faster $1 Shoots darts with 1 pierce each, reload 27 $300 Shoots darts with 2 pierce each, reload 26 $800 Shoots spikeballs with 20 pierce each, reload 38 $1600 Shoots dual homing spikeballs with 22 pierce each, reload 37 $3000 Shoots a juggernaut spikeball with 40 pierce AND dual homing spikeballs with 22 pierce each, reload 37 Tack Shooters Pro: 30% of tacks and 50% of blades have +1 pierce $1 Shoots 10 tacks with 1 pierce each every 49 frames $450 Shoots 10 tacks with 1 pierce each every 42 frames $1000 Shoots 10 blades with 3 pierce each every 41 frames $1800 Shoots 15 blades with 3 pierce each every 40 frames $4000 Shoots 15 blades with 3 pierce each every 17 frames Sniper Monkey Pro: These attacks have a 30% chance of popping 1 extra layer $1 Range is +5, and magically pops 2 layers off a single nearby bloon every 40 frames $550 Range is +15, and magically pops 4 layers off a single nearby bloon every 41 frames $1200 Range is +30, and magically pops 5 layers off a single nearby bloon every 41 frames $2200 Range is +50, and magically pops 6 layers off a single nearby bloon every 41 frames $5000 Range is +90, and magically pops 8 layers off a single nearby bloon every 39 frames Boomerang Thrower Pro: These attacks have 20% more pierce $1 Has a single orbital glaive that orbits once per 40 frames and can pop up to 4 bloons per orbit $550 Has a single orbital glaive that orbits once per 38 frames and can pop up to 7 bloons per orbit $1200 Has 3 orbital glaives that orbit once per 37 frames and can each pop 10 bloons per orbit $2200 Has 3 orbital glaives that orbit once per 37 frames and can each pop 20 bloons per orbit, and can move out of their orbits by up to 30 pixels to pop bloons. $5000 Has 4 orbital glaives that orbit once per 32 frames and can each pop 40 bloons per orbit, and can move out of their orbits by up to 40 pixels to pop bloons. Ninja Monkey Pro: These attacks fire 10% faster $1 Can see camos $750 Can see camos, fires one shuriken with 3 pierce every 18 frames $1600 Can see camos, fires one seeking shuriken with 4 pierce every 16 frames $3000 Can see camos, fires 3 seeking shurikens with 5 pierce each every 16 frames $7000 Can see camos, fires 5 seeking shurikens with 7 pierce each every 15 frames Bomb Towers and Mortar Towers Pro: The blast radius for these attacks is 10% greater, and they deal x2 damage to blimps $1 Shoots a 0/0 bomb every 45 frames $800 Shoots a 2/0 bomb every 44 frames $1700 Shoots a 2/2 bomb every 34 frames $3200 Shoots a bomb that's like the 2/2 bomb, but pops 2 layers, every 32 frames $7200 Shoots a bomb that's like the 3/2 bomb, but pops 3 layers per bomb and can pop black and zebra bloons, every 30 frames Ice Towers and Glue Gunners Pro: Slows bloons down more: 6%/8%/12% instead of 5%/7%/10% $1 All nearby bloons move 5% slower $500 All nearby bloons move 7% slower, and are popped once per 45 frames $1200 All nearby bloons move 10% slower, and are popped once per 35 frames Monkey Villages and Banana Farms Pro: Extra money is increased by 20% $1 This agent's attacks grant 25% more money $2000 This agent's attacks grant 30% more money and fire 10% faster. $4000 This agent's attacks grant 35% more money and fire 15% faster. This agent has 10% more range. Monkey Apprentices Pro: These attacks fire 10% faster, stun effects last 10% longer $1 Shoots a weak lightningbolt with 5 pierce every 64 frames $700 Shoots 2 weak lightningbolts with 5 pierce each every 64 frames $1500 Shoots 4 lightningbolts with 8 pierce each every 64 frames $3000 Shoots 4 lightningbolts with 20 pierce each every 63 frames. Lightningbolts may stun bloons for 35 frames. Lightningbolts have a 10% chance of popping an extra layer. $7000 Shoots 6 lightningbolts with 20 pierce each every 62 frames. Lightningbolts may stun bloons for 35 frames. Lightningbolts have a 40% chance of popping an extra layer, and deal double damage to blimps. Super Monkeys Pro: These attacks have 20% extra pierce $1 Shoots darts with 2 pierce each, reload 3 $5000 Shoots lasers with 2 pierce each, reload 2 $9000 Shoots lasers with 3 pierce each, reload 2; Range +20 $16000 Shoots plasma with 3 pierce each, reload 1; Range +25 $40000 Shoots sun blasts with 30 pierce each, can pop 3 layers, reload 2; range +30 $100000 Shoots sun blasts with 60 pierce each, can pop 4 layers, reload 2, range +70, all other attacks have 10% more pierce and deal double damage to blimps Other Towers Pro: No effect on these $1 All attacks have 10% more pierce $1500 All attacks have 10% more pierce, grants camo detection to nearby towers $4000 All attacks have 10% more pierce and fire 7% faster, grants camo detection to nearby towers, nearby towers are 5% faster, has 2% more range Appearance A large pyramid-shaped black rock with red symbols on the front. The symbols vary depending on the combined cost of all sacrifices. If pro, the symbols are bright gold. Category:Special Agents